Reina de Espadas
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: AU!Human/ USxNyo!UK - USxUK / Arthur es un estudiante de Literatura que se ha visto obligado a tomar un empleo poco ortodoxo. Seleccionando a su siguiente cliente descubre que Alice, la Reina de la Facultad de Derecho, es quien ha llamado a sus servicios, brindándole un nuevo trabajo que podría acabar con su forma de ver al amor y ¿por qué no? su propia estabilidad.


¡Hola a todos! Lamento haber dejado todo en una pausa tan prolongada… pero es que la Universidad pudo conmigo. Dos cursos de 10 créditos e Investigación II a la vez no es sano.

NO ES ABSOLUTAMENTE SANO.

Este año no tendré vacaciones, tampoco el próximo año que comienzo en Enero y termino en diciembre por el Internado, por lo que paso a aprovechar el feriado largo de Fiestas Patrias para hacerme presente.

Respecto a los otros fics, creo que mi principal problema es con Wake me up when the world disappears debido a la investigación de por medio pero, considerando que el primer mes de cada semestre es más suave, intentaré hacerlo de a pocos y distribuir el tiempo para poder avanzar. Trabajar con los otros, espero, sea un poco más llevadero.

La idea es terminar todos y cada uno de los proyectos mientras lidio con la tentación de comenzar otros –como este y un par que pronto voy a subir- y… eso.

Por otro lado, EL ROL ME ESTÁ CONSUMIENDO. Así que, si lee esto, sólo quiero decirle a mi partner que la amo.

Me ha hecho amar el UKFra/FrUK con todo el cora :')

Y… eso.

So, pedirles un poco de paciencia y agradecerles la que han tenido hasta ahora conmigo. Mil gracias, en verdad, a toda la gente que sigue aquí y por la que se está integrando.

Me han robado miles de sonrisas los comentarios y los votos. Realmente, no sé qué decir... y lamento no haber respondido a todos, aunque eso no quiere decir que los he leído a totalidad.

¡Les agradezco por todo y… sólo queda volver a la acción!

 **Advertencia:** AU!Human. USxNyo!UK y USxUK. Actualizaciones lentas.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz. No es mío nada salvo la redacción y la trama... aunque a muchos se les hará conocido en qué se inspiró: Cyrano de Bergerac.

* * *

— ¿Funcionó lo tuyo con el aristócrata remilgado? —parpadeó un par de veces, procesando la información—¡¿En serio?!

Ambos chicos cuchicheaban durante el receso, haciendo hora hasta que la clase de la tarde iniciara para marcar su asistencia y luego irse a quién sabe dónde. Probablemente, al bar que se encontraba a unas calles de su centro de estudios.

Ventajas de ir a la universidad.

— ¡Lo juro! Ayer hablamos y me mostró las cartas y… aceptó ¡Aceptó! —alzó la voz casi chillando. — Yo tampoco no me lo termino de creer pero… digo… ¿acaso podría resistirse a mis asombrosos encantos? —alzó las cejas repetidas veces, en un intento de coquetearle al hispano.

— Seguro, Gil. Seguro. —el castaño se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento, preso de la risa. — Así que el petirrojo hace milagros. Quién lo diría. —suspiró, volviendo a reír.

— Tú más que nadie puedes dar fe de eso ¿verdad? —soltó esa risa tan particularmente suya, apoyándose en la mesa que estaba entre ellos, acercándose a él. — No había forma en que ese italiano cayera rendido a tus pies por mérito propio. —afiló la mirada hacia los verdes frente a él. — A diferencia de su hermano, ese chico es un caso.

Ambos suspiraron a la vez.

— Lovi no es tan malo como dicen que es ¿sabes? —imitó la postura del alemán, con un puchero en los labios. — Es adorable. Y tierno. —levantó el índice y luego la mano entera, armando toda una lista de cualidades del sureño. — Y atento y bien portado… con una sonrisa hermosa y unos ojos…

El albino rió con ganas.

— O es que estás demasiado enamorado o es que eres un completo masoquista, Antonio.

Las risas de ambos llenaron el salón, alertando a los demás allí presentes que sólo optaron por sonreír y ser parte de la algarabía.

Sabían perfectamente la razón. Era un secreto a voces dentro de la Facultad de Letras y Humanidades del Campus.

"¿Tienes a alguien especial pero él no sabe de tu existencia? ¿Esa persona por la que suspiras te ha fichado en la friendzone o la brotherzone? ¿Quieres ganar su corazón pero eres tan estúpido que no sabes qué hacer? ¡No desesperes! ¡Este aviso es para ti!

Cartas, poemas, postales, acrósticos, sonetos… basta sólo el medio correcto para expresar tus sentimientos por tu amado o amada y alcanzar su amor.

¿Te interesaría intentarlo?

Sólo deja tu teléfono y las iniciales de tu nombre en una pequeña nota adjunta a este aviso y el petirrojo te hará saber una vez que tome tu petición."

El aviso colado en el patio principal de la facultad, si bien era discreto, siempre terminaba rodeado de diferentes papeles de colores a su alrededor, con números y unas cuantas letras adjuntas a éstos. Todas con la misma esperanza de ser oídos por aquel misterioso escritor que tenía la fama de ser infalible desde su aparición.

¿Cuántas parejas no habían sido unidas ya por él?

Y, aun así… nadie se atrevía a dar ni una pista ni de su nombre ni de su apariencia.

.

.

.

La reunión del Consejo de Facultad había terminado y ya se sentía desfallecer. Tomó su maleta una vez se supo solo en el salón que fungía como centro de reuniones de las diferentes escuelas que conformaban el enorme edificio, y echó un último vistazo con la esperanza de no ver rastro alguno de ningún estudiante en el pabellón. Al pasar su última línea de seguridad, suspiró más tranquilo, abriendo el cierre del morral y sacando una buena cantidad de post-it que había colocado en una pequeña alforja negra, revisando meticulosamente cada apunte hecho a mano viendo cual llamaba su atención.

Las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles para él y, ahora que su familia atravesaba una especie de recesión económica, le era más difícil costearse sus estudios. Sus hermanos mayores ya tenían sus propias familias y, por ende, sus propios gastos… y luego estaban él y la educación del pequeño Peter y ya sabemos cuáles resultan ser las prioridades en casa.

De todas maneras, no era como que sus padres o hermanos apoyaran su profesión… pero bueno, eso no venía al caso.

Sus fondos económicos empezaban a escasear y, si bien recibe dinero para las matrículas y pensiones, debería saberse ya que las copias, libros, impresiones y materiales usados en los trabajos no caen del cielo así como así. Había alargado sus precarios ahorros lo más que pudo pero estaba cerca de declararse en bancarrota, viendo obligado a buscar un medio de recolección de dinero… y llego a una crisis existencial.

Como vendedor, era mejor cocinero… y tampoco es que ese resultara siendo un halago para él. Su comida no gustaba, tampoco era bueno para ofrecer productos; consideró mucho el hecho de tejer algo y venderlo o hacer una que otra manualidad vistosa pero terminaba en el mismo punto que el inicio. Rendido y sin más opción que considerar congelar sus clases y malograr su perfecto expediente académico… terminó dando con la solución de sus problemas, cortesía del noruego y el rumano que tenía por amigos.

Era estudiante de Literatura ¿no? ¡Lo que mejor hacía era escribir!

No todos gozan de esa capacidad, entonces… ¿por qué no sacarle provecho a ello?

Y así es como esa misma tarde hizo un anuncio medianamente discreto y, en cuanto cayó la noche y supo que hasta el último alumno había abandonado la instalación, fue al patio central de la facultad y lo colocó en un lugar lo suficientemente visible sin caer en lo escandaloso.

Fue sólo cuestión de días para obtener su primer cliente y ha sido así, desde entonces.

— Sí, todo me lo quitaréis, el laurel y la rosa. —la voz temblorosa le hizo levantar la cabeza, dejando los papeles con sumo cuidado, prestando atención a su invitada.— Lleváoslos, pero me queda una cosa que llevo. —guardó los post-it de vuelta a su sitio, con una leve sonrisa y una muy disimulada curiosidad que se había formado en él luego de descubrir la identidad de la joven.— Y esta noche, cuando entre en la casa de Dios, brillará intensamente mientras diga mi adiós algo que, inmaculado, meceré en un arrullo, y me lo llevaré para siempre; y es...

— Mi orgullo. —se apresuró en responder, poniéndose de pie en señal de saludo mientras estiraba una mano, invitándole a tomar asiento frente a él.

La muchacha suspiró, un poco más relajada, llevando ambas manos a la prenda que cubría sus cabellos. Las coletas amarillas y esos ojos verdes no eran más que la carta de presentación para la estudiante más aplicada de la Facultad de Derecho.

— Líneas apropiadas. —curvó sus labios, aceptando la invitación. — ¿Cyrano?

El inglés asintió, tomando asiento con ella.

— El escritor. —rió un poco. — Aunque ambos lo eran ¿no es así?

La futura abogada se encogió de hombros.

— Es tu campo, Arthur. Sólo soy una mera mortal en Literatura. —siguió con el tono ameno, distrayéndose con el ventanal abierto en el salón.

La brisa fría en la tarde de verano era, ciertamente, agradable… ¿también lo estaría disfrutando?

— Sinceramente, no imaginé que el petirrojo tomaría mi pedido de entre todos los solicitantes… —susurró, atrapada aún en las formas que tomaban las nubes. — Realmente, lo había considerado una causa perdida.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, relajando sus facciones hasta suavizarlas del todo.

Era él quien nunca se había imaginado tener a la tan famosa Alice Kirkland solicitando sus servicios. La había visto más que un par de veces en las reuniones interfacultades y habían logrado conocerse y hacer un lazo relativamente sólido pero… esto cambiaba las cosas por completo.

Podría haber jurado que la inglesa con quien compartía apellido podría tener todo cuanto deseara al alcance de sus manos, incluido el afecto de quien podría considerarse completamente bendecido.

Después de todo, él tampoco había sido la excepción ante sus encantos en el pasado.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído por aquí, Alice? —preguntó con una curiosidad un tanto más vistosa pero contenida en el margen de la decencia.

Los pómulos blancos se tiñeron de un rubor suave, haciéndole cerrar los ojos e inclinar levemente la cabeza, mientras sus dedos, en un juego súbito, terminaban entrelazándose y soltándose entre ellos sobre su regazo.

— Probablemente no lo conozcas. —susurró con parsimonia y una débil sonrisa.— O sepas su nombre y, mucho menos, hayas podido verlo entre los pasillos que estás tan acostumbrado a visitar.

El inglés observó sus reacciones con curiosidad, dándole el espacio para explicarse.

Era bastante curioso ver cómo las personas cambiaban notoriamente por culpa del amor, dándole giros inesperados a sus vidas y cambiando el marco de sus emociones y reacciones.

¿Le pasaría lo mismo a él? Supone que no es una respuesta que quiera saber por ahora.

Es completamente gracioso que alguien que no haya experimentado lo que tanto plasma en sus líneas, haya desarrollado tanto éxito en el tema.

— Me sería un poco más fácil saberlo si conociera su nombre y aficiones. —una sutil risa escapo de sus labios, haciendo ruborizar por completo a la joven.

Alice se giró de inmediato, sintiéndose completamente avergonzada. Agachó la cabeza mientras sus manos quedaron estáticas sobre sus faldas, buscando una respuesta adecuada.

— Lo siento. —el hilo de voz y la agudeza acompañada no hacía mucho por mejorar su estado. — Él es… —suspiró.— Lo conocí en el Festival de Ciencias que la Universidad organizó hace un par de meses. No era lógico que se hubiera dado pero entonces Emily nos presentó y… fue inevitable.

Había oído situaciones similares en el pasado y, si bien se hacía ya una idea de la evolución de la historia, decidió escucharla con atención y demostrarle algo de interés manteniendo un grado de cortesía.

No sería él si dejara de tenerla.

— Estudia Ingeniería y también es parte del equipo de futbol americano que representa a la Universidad en los campeonatos, aunque usualmente se quede en la banca de reemplazos. —rió un poco.— Su sonrisa es contagiosa, su forma de ser es radiante y su corazón es… hermoso.

Arthur se compadeció de la rubia en cuanto le vio con esa sonrisa tan típica de quien está enamorado.

— Su nombre es Alfred Jones. —la inglesa suspiró, sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza al pronunciar el nombre.

Al menos por fin pudo conocer la identidad del destinatario de sus cartas.

— Bien, entonces… —el inglés se inclinó hacia un lado, tomando su maleta y extrayendo de ella un cuaderno de apuntes y un bolígrafo. Empezó a anotar los datos obtenidos. — Sólo faltaría una cosa más.

La de ojos verdes levantó la cabeza, curiosa, batiendo las pestañas en dirección al rubio.

— ¿Dinero?

El inglés negó con la cabeza aunque, en el fondo, hubiera preferido tomar la paga primero.

— Una firma. —continuó.— Algo que haga particularmente tuya cada carta. El nombre que quieres que lea como quien escribió todas y cada una de ellas.

— ¿Un seudónimo bastaría? —Arthur asintió con la cabeza. — Bueno… —la joven llevó el índice a su barbilla, intentando encontrar el nombre acertado.

Los minutos pasaban y el inglés empezaba a perder la paciencia. Decidió ayudarle un poco.

Un viejo cuento que había oído, una metáfora perfecta…

La había admirado por el cargo que ostentaba en su propia facultad, además de sus modales impecables y su apariencia digna de la realeza. Su personalidad fuerte, diestra, dominante cuando la situación le exigía serlo, tampoco se quedaba atrás…

— Reina de Espadas. —susurró el británico, captando la atención de la más baja.— Sería un completo tonto si no diera con tu identidad con esa firma.

Alice sonrió en respuesta, dando su visto bueno a la elección del nombre. De inmediato, todos los detalles fueron acordados en una breve plática, pactando la siguiente reunión en el mismo lugar y en la misma hora en la que se había dado la que ahora sostenían.

Al marcharse la estudiante, el británico observó sus notas con detalle, exhalando con cierta pesadez mientras cerraba el cuaderno y lo guardaba en su maleta.

¿En qué se estaba metiendo esta vez?

Se colgó la correa al hombro, organizando los pupitres que habían sido movidos para poder salir del salón y de la institución de una vez por todas. El resto del día resultaría bastante largo y la noche aún más.

Alice tenía razón: no conocía absolutamente nada del chico que había mencionado y no es que eso lo ayudara mucho para redactar así que…

¿Tal vez sea lo mejor acercarse a él y recolectar información por su cuenta? Tampoco es como que fuera a levantar sospechas si lo hiciera…

Agh. De momento, sólo necesita volver a casa y tomar un baño para despejar sus ideas.


End file.
